Free Birds
by Drake Nolsa
Summary: Kagami and Tsukasa of the noble Hiiragi family ran away from an arranged marriage and are now free from their fate. They forge a new path for themselves as well as meeting with plenty of odd yet fun friends along the way. Originally StaminaRose's long planned fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyonko: Another fic boss?**

**Yup, another one but this is something a little different. I got to show something first.**

**(StaminaRose)**

**Drakey, You have absolutely my entire blessing to do whatever the hell you like with my fictions and my ideas - unlike the other fellow (and i have posted my opinion to that into a review on his story) i trust a writer of your calibre with my former-work and have absolutely no fears of what you might do. You were a gorgeous little help when i was writing, or when i just wanted to get ideas out of my head, and when i finally write my great novella (set in 16th century Italy, in a small underwater village near Tuscany, with aliens) i will cite you as a helper.****as for my plans and other work... we have hit a snag here. one of the major reasons i stopped writing for quite a while was that my computer went kaput (hey! turns out wine and a laptop dont mix!) and i couldnt get any of my old plans off. Now, we both know how obessively i planned things. Yeah, i couldnt be arsed rewriting that, and i am now using the web off of an £800 gaming rig (*squee*) and thus i dont think i have ANYTHING left of my old writing stuff. No i shall have a look around to trand fiany bits or pieces, but it may all be stuck permantnly in a head which is - lets be honest - between alcoholism, casual drug use and not a little bit of brutal face-******** completely wrecked.****That said, i still enjoy reading and would be happy to go over ideas with you whenever ya feel like it.****also, yes, you have total permission to post this message whereever you want if you wish to show you - unlike Writer - have my full support and more importantly, confidence.****Just make damn sure you leave in the part about the face*******.****  
****Mar 27th**

**Kyonko: Isn't the permission from StaminaRose had for The Bad Touch chapter that you posted and then took down?**

**Yes but I felt like it was relevant to this as well. You see, a long time ago, 3 years to be exact, Stamina had plans for a fantasy fic for Lucky Star. I was her helper throughout the entire thing before she finally gave up and use the ideas she had for her own fic. I can tell you right now, it was just all-out insane! The amount of work she had planned for it was something that works for an actual novel itself and I am glad that I was there to help her out.**

**I'm doing this also in a way, saying sorry for removing my old fics and even more sorry because I had to remove The Bad Touch continuation of mine. But now, I don't even care about it anymore. When I can, I'm putting them back up. Screw it; it's their fault for not wanting to add in additional filters for the damn Ratings! The Bad Touch fic must continue and it must end the way it should!**

**But until then, please enjoy my newest fic.**

**Kyonko: But boss, you have a terrible track record with these sorts of fics.**

**I know that. I'll try to update this when I can. It's not going to be easy but I will try. But enough chatter! Let's start!**

**I don't own Lucky Star. Idea originally belonged to StaminaRose.**

**Free birds**

**Chapter 1**

In the dead of night, where everyone sleeps, where the wolves howl and the owls hoot, a pair of fraternal twin sisters was running away, going through the forest. They were running away from the noble household of the Hiiragis, they were running away from the decision placed by their father. The decision was an arranged marriage and they refuse to be part of it. It was a road they did not want to follow, believing it to be wrong to do so. It may have done well for their eldest sister but it will not do for them. So all they did was run, run from their fate and far away from their home.

Because it was dark, they couldn't really see what was ahead of them and because of that, the younger twin tripped on one of the tree branches and fell with a yelp. The older twin quickly stopped and turned to her.

"Tsukasa, you ok?" The older girl asked and helped her up.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you Kagami." The younger girl said.

Kagami gave a sigh of relief knowing her sister would be fine. After helping her up, they continued on through the woods. They kept on going until they made it to a large clearing. The elder twin turned where they ran from and began to think.

"This should be far enough. We can rest here." Kagami said.

Tsukasa sighed in relief and placed her bag and bow and arrows down on the floor. With the clouds moving, the moonlight shined down, allowing a better look at the twins. Kagami was a rather tall girl with long lilac hair done in twin pigtails with sharp sky blue eyes with a strong dignified air around her. She wore a simple cloak and underneath it being a tunic and a long skirt. On her left hip, she has a sword ready at any time she needs to use it. In truth, she was quite a beautiful looking girl; the kind many men would love to go out with though many would see her out of their league with her seemed all so full of pride and her independent nature.

Tsukasa had the same hair and eye colour but her hair was cut short and it had a cute little yellow bow in it. Unlike her sister, she had a more calming air about her, wearing a dress and a cloak over it while on her back was a bag of arrows and a bow. She was, what people may consider, the cute younger sister and she is indeed that. She's clumsy but she was sweet, an amazing stark contrast with her elder twin. Due to her sweet gentle nature, there are many who have wished to be with her although she tends to be a little dependent on her sister when she needs it.

The two sat down on the ground, glad that they were far away from their home. Kagami looked around her bag to find some food for them to eat before the head off again. She soon found some bread and broke it in half. She gave one half for her sister and sat down with her.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. "I mean, I don't want to be married to a stranger, I know that but isn't there a better way to get out of it?"

"I tried so many times to reason with dad but he kept on saying no." Kagami said to her. "If that's how it was going to be, we're running away."

"But don't you remember what happened to Matsuri? She ran away too and we haven't seen her since."

"I know that but, we'll be fine. Remember, you and me were trained for anything that happens so we'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

Kagami could only smile and helped her down on the ground. "Just head to sleep. I'll be on lookout."

"Ok. Thanks Kagami."

Tsukasa soon lay down on the floor, using her bag as pillow and drift off to sleep. Kagami did as she said went on a look out and kept her sword close to her in case she needed it. It also gave her some time to think. She began to think about every moment that led to this.

###

_Kagami was standing outside her father's study. She did not wish to do this but she had to. She and her sister were placed into an arranged marriage set up by their father. When both her and her sister found out, they were enraged, or at least Kagami was enraged while Tsukasa was in shock. She didn't want to be married to some person she knows nothing about. She had argued with her father on several occasions as it stands but he did not at all back down. Today was going to be the last time she was going to try to change her father's mind._

_She knocked on the door. "Dad, it's me."_

_There was a brief moment of silence from the opposite side of the door until a deep voice answered._

"_Come in."_

_Kagami opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her and made her way to her father who is sitting at his desk, doing work. Tadao Hiiragi, a well-known name among the town for being one of the many prestigious knights. He had graying black hair, wearing a long robe and tunic as he reads some old documents._

"_If it's about the arranged marriage, don't bother."_

"_Not even giving me a chance are you?"_

"_Because my answer is still the same. I want my daughters to be living a stable life with a stable family."_

"_But you're placing not only me but also Tsukasa in a marriage against our will! We should decide for ourselves!"_

"_And that is why I say no. You should be to be able to understand that I am doing this for you. If I let you make your own decisions such as that, it would not only cause you pain but it would ruin the family name even further."_

"_Ruining…? You're worried that we'll ruin the name? ! All this is just to keep up appearances? ! That's the stupidest thing I've heard!"_

"_Do not take that tone with me young lady!" Tadao got up from his desk. "This family has been the very example that people look up to! We cannot allow people to lose trust in us! Through this marriage, we would have strengthened our trust with the people!"_

"_If you want to strengthen our trust into them, then do it by listening to them like we always do! Or are you telling me that it's not enough?"_

"_It's much more complicated than that! Enough of this! Leave this room now!"_

"_But-!"_

"_Now!"_

_Kagami was stunned by her father for being stubborn to no end. In her anger she walked towards the door. By the time she reached it, her father gave his final words._

"_You and Tsukasa will follow through with the marriage and that is final."_

_Kagami opened the door and walked out, slamming it in the process. She walked far away from the room and once in a good enough distance, she slammed her fist against the wall. She could not feel the stinging pain when she did so as her blood was boiling over in pure hatred for her father and his decision. She didn't notice her sister coming up to her in worry._

"_Kagami!" Tsukasa called out. "You've hurt your hand! What happened?"_

_Kagami turned to her sister and saw the concern look in her eyes. In need for comfort, she hugged her sister and let out a drawn out sigh of relief. Tsukasa was taken by surprise by this but she was used to it. Her older twin may be stronger in many ways compared to her but she still has a sensitive side to her and she needed some form of comfort. That form of comfort was her sister because these twins were always together, listening to each other and comfort each other. This time is no different._

"_I'm sorry." Kagami said to her as she pulled away. "I tried to get us out of marriage."_

"_Oh…" Tsukasa answered with in a melancholic tone. "There's nothing you can do about it. You did what you could. I guess we have to go along with it."_

"_Go along with something against our will…? Are you sure about this? You sure you want to be married to some guy who probably just wants the title?"_

"_I don't want to but we don't have a choice anymore. We have to follow through it."_

_Kagami sighed knowing that her sister was right. There really is nothing left for them to do. There is no way out of it. They are to be married to people who probably only care for titles and money. They would have lost all free will at that point on and therefore spend the rest of their life as a living decoration._

_There was no way that was going to happen. She won't allow it. She refuses to be tossed aside by some random man. She grabbed hold of her sister by hand and pulled her to the closes room. Tsukasa was shocked to have her sister act on impulse like this, being dragged to a room and soon had it locked before her._

"_Kagami?" Tsukasa asked. "What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"_

"_I'm not going to let this happen." Kagami said. "I'm not going to be used as a tool to some stuck-up man. I'm not going to go through with it! And neither will you!"_

_Tsukasa was all the more surprise hearing that from her sister. "B-But what can we do? We don't have any choices! We can't run away from it!"_

"_You just said the very thing that can get us out of it." Tsukasa was puzzled. She doesn't know what Kagami was talking about. "You said we can't run away from it but we can. We run away from here."_

_Tsukasa understood it immediately. "R-Run away... from here…? To where?"_

"_Far away! Let's just run away from home! Away from our father! Away from getting married! Away from our fate!"_

_Tsukasa thought about it. She didn't want to get married, she didn't want to be chained down by some guy who would not appreciate her and she certainly didn't want to obey her father's authority on the matter. It was a path woven by her and she hated it. There was nothing for her other than a life of nothing more than just another tool for others._

_Tsukasa could feel tears in her eyes and smiled at her older sister._

"_Yes… Yes! Let's run away!"_

_Kagami was overjoyed to hear her sister say yes. She hugged her in her joy, just to calm both of them down. It finally ended and Kagami pulled away._

"_Then tonight. Pack clothes, food, our scrolls and our weapons but it all has to be lightly got it?"_

"_Yes!"_

###

Kagami soon sighed, knowing that her decision was probably the worse one possible but she didn't regret it. She was not going to be chained down and be used only for special occasions. She refuse to become a caged bird nor have Tsukasa be one. From this point on, they are on their own, doing what they can to survive.

"Well, I guess I should get some sword practice in." Kagami said as she got up and pulled out her sword.

"From this day on, we'll be free."

**Kyonko: That's a simple start if I do say so myself.**

**I know. It's not much but it is a start. But at this point, this end section will be the messages that StaminaRose had sent to me when I was helping her out.**

**(Drake Nolsa: 24/09/2010: Review of Lucky Leap)**

**Nice to see you back.****This is very rough. We got Tsukasa feeling guilt most of the time, Kagami who has one hell of a grudge and Ayano who is not willing to ask Misao of what had happened.****The beans is about to be spilled soon, I can see it already.****And when you said High Fantasy World, what excactly does that mean? Is it high school with magic and stuff?****Well, whatever the case, I'm all for it. I'll PM you when I have a few ideas.**

**(StaminaRose: 25/09/2010)**

**High Fantasy is like Lord of the Rings, Narnia, those sorts of worlds. Though  
when i think my fiction would be less huge good vs evil stuff and more smaller  
individual fights so ive probably used the term wrongly. But it gets my basic  
idea across.**

**Basic plot would be Kagami and tsukasa fleeing, meeting up with new characters**  
**and possibly saving their older sisters from the arranged marriages theyve**  
**already been put in. that one is not certain though, im thinking about it. Im**  
**also developing my own magic system more or less XD heavily ripped off of**  
**other stuff but still.. some inventiveness needed.**

**still looking for a good fantasy map.**

**Oh, and i probably will leave elves out in favour of a BeastFolk type race XD**  
**which essentially means I could have either Fox or Cat Konata helping out**  
**Kagamin.**

**Im also not sure whether or not i should make Kagami a mage. i need her to be**  
**a warrior to make everything work, but having her as a battle-mage type would**  
**be useful to more easily explore magic. its very hard writing fantasy yknow XD**

**Kyonko: that was the first message?**

**This was indeed the first message. This was the starting conversation that led to what I was anticipating for so long. I couldn't wait to read it. I won't be able to show the full conversation though because FanFiction changed the Inbox completely since then. So all I can do now is show fragments from what she told me.**

**Wait till I show you her magic ideas. It's just amazing.**

**Kyonko: So, we have to wait till next time then?**

**Yup. I know my track record for this sort of fiction is not the best. Tales of the World… Bleach… Kingdom Hearts X Silent hill… Power Rangers of Haruhi Suzumiya… But I'll do what I can to update this. And please keep a look out for the revival of Bad Touch! **

**Until then, see you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyonko: Wow boss, you actually continued this one.**

**Kyonko, stuff it. But in all seriousness, I'm glad to be able to write the next chapter of this new fic. When I have many other fics to worry about… and reality. But I'll talk more at the end of this chapter.**

**I don't own Lucky Star. Original idea belonged to StaminaRose.**

**Chapter 2**

It had been a week since the Hiiragi twins had left their home. They have been travelling through the forest for quite some time, feeling somewhat lost as it stands. They couldn't find any road but they have some luck looking for a stream so they at least know that they were getting closer to a village or town in some point. Though that does not help the fact that they felt dirty and were having a burning desire to have a proper meal other than the food they were able to take from home, the animals they have caught and all the berries. They even swore that they were getting stiff after sleeping on the hard ground for so long.

"I'm so tired…" Tsukasa said.

"You and me both…" Kagami said. "I can't believe we still haven't gotten to a village yet. We've been travelling for ages."

"I miss my soft comfy bed."

"Stop saying that. I'm starting to regret my decision."

"Sorry Kagami." Tsukasa said. "Can we at least rest here?"

"Not yet. Let's just keep on going. We're bound to find something."

"If you say so."

The two continued to follow the stream, hoping that they would find a village, or some other form of life that isn't on four legs. This was only for another five minutes before they dropped down on the floor in fatigue. The make matters worse, their stomach decided to grumble which only just cause them even more grief.

"I think we can stop and rest now." Kagami said weakly.

"Ok…" Tsukasa answered.

They went underneath a tree that was close by and looked for whatever food they still have. All they have left is fruits that they were able to get from their travels. As much as they agree that it taste good, they wish for something hot.

"That's all we got left." Kagami said as she past her sister an apple.

"At least it's something." Tsukasa smiled as she took it from her.

"Yeah well, I wish we had something other than fruits." She said finding a pear.

"There's nothing we can do about it. It's really all we were able to find."

Kagami had to agree with it. It's not much they can really do in terms of inventory for food. All they can really hope for is find a town of some kind. Though as it stands, they are probably still a long way from even a farm. With that lingering in her mind, she wished that she gotten the horses from the stables. But there was no point thinking about that. She tossed it aside and thought about what they should do now that they are no longer with their father.

Before she could even think any further than that, a sound of rustling grass could be heard. Kagami and Tsukasa went on alert, turning to where the sound was. It was coming from the same path they took earlier. Kagami was prepared to draw her sword while Tsukasa took her bow and arrow aiming at the direction. Whatever was making the sound, it was getting louder and closer. They soon saw something that let them relaxed.

What they saw a young woman coming towards them. She had long flowing pink-hair and purple eyes with oval-shaped glasses over them. She wore a cloak over her. Underneath it, whenever the light breeze blew the cloak was a beautiful long white dress with curving embroidery on it. Around her neck was a pendant that shined with a brilliant blue and on her back was a simple sack with all of her stuff and in her right hand was a staff which she used as a walking stick. She also had something that was not very noticeable with what she was wearing. When they can, they realized that she had quite the breast size, something many men would love to see and something many women would be jealous about. The Hiiragi twins though did not think about it due to how this woman seemed so elegant. In a way, she had an air of a sage, or a wise woman if anything.

The woman soon saw the twins. She stopped in her tracks and smiled at them and gave a bow.

"Why hello there." The woman finally spoke. It was a rather high voice for someone like her. "I didn't think to see travelers here. Are you also heading for the festival?"

"Festival?"

"Yes. There is a festival for good farming happening in the town further on. I have some business over there."

"Actually, we were looking for a town for a while now. In that case, how about we all go there together?"

The woman thought about it. In truth, she was a little worried about unable to handle whatever her business was in the town. She soon decided not to involve other people in her problems. That did not stop her conscience to help them to get to the town. She simply nodded and smiled.

"Sure." The woman said to them. "It's lonely travelling by myself. Well then, we should be on our way."

"Right." Kagami went to her bag and picked up her stuff. "I'm Kagami by the way. And the girl with the bow is my sister, Tsukasa."

"Hi." Tsukasa said, after keeping quiet the entire time.

"I'm Miyuki Takara. It's nice to meet you all." Miyuki said with one more bow.

"Likewise." Kagami said. "But, I just have to admit. You sound amazingly young for someone your age."

"I don't know what you mean. I'm seventeen."

_So young!_

The girls were amazingly shocked to find out that the woman was a young girl. The girl only tilted her head to the side in wonder.

"What's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing right Tsukasa?" Kagami turned to her.

"R-Right!" Tsukasa quickly agreed in order to avoid making things even more awkward. "Um, I think we should be going."

"Yeah, let's get going."

Miyuki was very confused about it but she soon dropped it and just followed them.

It was a fairly quiet journey. Due to them all meeting for the first time, they didn't really have much to talk about. It was all rather sudden if a person thinks about it. It was simply just people meeting by chance on the same road heading in the same direction. There was nothing they could talk about at all. Even when they wanted to start a conversation, they couldn't as they could not think of anything worthy to last the rest of the journey. This irritated them all but the silence eventually ended with Tsukasa finally coming up with something.

"So Takara-san, where are you from?"

"Please you don't have to be so formal. You can call me Miyuki and I'm from Malitus."

"Malitus as in the capital itself?" Kagami asked.

"Yes. It's certainly been quite a while since I've returned though. I wonder how mother is doing."

The mention of a family member only caused Kagami and Tsukasa think back about their own, more specifically their relationship with their father. They never had the strongest relationship with him. He was always dealing with his work as a knight and building trust with the town. They were actually quite proud of their father and his work but he never seem to show any interest in them. They tried to do so many things to impress him. Kagami took up the sword and basic fire spells, showing him that she have what it takes to be like him but he barely blinks when he sees it and all he could do is just give her a simple good job and that was it. Tsukasa took up the bow and some basic healer spells. Although she had a rough start, she improved over time but he did not even acknowledge it. The memories of not being considered worthy by their father only brought down a strong depression on them.

Miyuki noticed how the atmosphere around them dropped considerably and she knew that it was her fault. She just wished she knew what it was.

"A-Anyway." Miyuki said to quickly change the subject. "Are you two mercenaries?"

"Mercenaries?" Kagami asked.

"Well, you two seem like you're well trained in combat. I just assume that you are."

"We're not mercenaries. We just travel to place to place."

"So you are drifters then?"

"Sure, you can say that."

"What about you Miyuki-san?" Tsukasa asked. "Are you a drifter as well?"

"Oh no, I'm a wizard. I'm usually hired for various jobs."

"Oh, so you're part of a guild then?"

"Not really but I do collaborate with them every now and then."

"Now that you mentioned it, you said you're looking someone in the town nearby." Kagami brought it up. "Is that one of your jobs?"

"It is. It's nothing dangerous I can assure you. It's really just fetch quest."

The two began to worry a little. It could be possible that their father hired someone to find them. It would not surprise them if that really was the case but to be caught so quickly only frightened them. They didn't want to lose the very thing they soughed after years of not being acknowledged and not being chained down.

Miyuki once again could feel the temperature drop around her. She knew it was her fault but she had no clue what it was which caused her to feel flustered seeing the relapse.

"W-We should be close to the town by now." Miyuki said, quickly changing the subject.

Kagami and Tsukasa simply ignored her and just continued on while Miyuki could only feel all the more worried of what will happen next.

The group eventually reached the town which was a sight for sore eyes; at least it was for the Hiiragi twins. It was a decent size for a town, plenty of shops, houses and many others. It was very busy of course with a festival coming around. The streets were filled with so many people it was amazing.

"Wow." Kagami said. "I guess this festival must be very important."

"It is." Miyuki said. "It's a tradition in this region. It said long ago that farmers were blessed by the gods for their dedication to work for the people as well as for them and it allowed them to bring good harvest. To wish not only for another good harvest but also to show appreciation, they begin a festival where they prepare a great feast for the town and offer it to the gods as well."

"A festival giving thanks to gods for their blessing." Tsukasa smiled. "That's a beautiful legend."

"I don't know about beautiful." Kagami said. "If you ask me, I think it's really just saying that this festival is really to get the people to work harder for a good harvest.

"That's a very logical explanation." Miyuki said with a sweatdrop. Tsukasa couldn't help but give a weak smile.

"Since we're here, how about we try and enjoy the festival?" Tsukasa asked. "I mean, we've come all this way so why not try to relax a little."

"That sounds like a plan. What about you Miyuki-san?" Kagami asked her.

"I would love to but my job is very important. I'm sorry but this is where we part ways." Miyuki then bowed down to them.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess its goodbye then."

"Indeed. I hope our paths cross again."

With one last final bow, Miyuki walked off into the crowd. Kagami and Tsukasa watched her until she was no longer in site. They gave a small sigh of relief seeing her disappear.

"For a minute there I thought she was after us." Kagami said.

"So did I." Tsukasa answered back. "But she seemed like a nice person."

"She does but we shouldn't suddenly trust everyone we meet. Who knows what else is on people's agenda."

"I guess you're right."

"Well, I think we should head for an inn first. I really need something amazingly comfortable after sleeping on the ground for so long. Take my hand seeing that this is a huge crowd."

Tsukasa nodded and took her hand. It was quite the crowd that they were through which Kagami was glad that she made the decision to hold on to her sister's hand. They don't know how many times they bumped into someone as it stands. But they eventually pushed through and finally found an inn they could stay for the night. What made it better was that they finally get to eat something more substantial.

"Finally." Kagami said. "Tsukasa, go find a seat and order some food. I'll set up our rooms."

"Ok Kagami." Tsukasa soon walked off to a table while Kagami headed to a counter.

Kagami had to wait in line with three others. It wasn't going to be an issue to her seeing that they at least got a place to stay and good food. Such train of thought though was being cut off by the sound of a guitar. A bard was playing around a counter which is odd unless this particular in had a much better standing than others though it was most likely a performer just playing before the big night of the festival. She had a good look at the bard.

The bard was rather small, the size of a young child no older than fourteen or so. He had a hat which made it difficult to see the rest of his features but she did notice the back of her head which allowed her to see her hair. It was long blue reaching far down to the back of his ankles. He also wore a rather simple jacket over his tunic and long black pants with blue shoes. Kagami also noticed a flash of orange waving behind. After a few more waves she finally noticed that it was a tail, a fox's tail. That means that this bard is a beastfolk. She never really saw that many beside her nanny who was a cow beast. But it was interesting to see one in front of her.

The bard soon started playing a different melody and began to open his mouth.

_Mighty heroes travel across the land to vanquish evil_

_Many have stood and many had fell to those who follow it still_

_But there were four who fought all odds to show us the way_

_They brought salvation to those who all lost hope_

_They were known as the heroes of the crystals_

_They traveled through time to battle the god Chaos_

_They have battled legendary monsters_

_Fire, Water, Wind, Earth were elements of the crystals_

_With the power, they used it to restore the world _

_And then they gone to face the very being of destruction_

_Now the world is in peace _

_Thanks to the brave heroes_

_As this is the end of the Fantasy_

When the bard was finished, a group a people couldn't help but to give applause to the person. Kagami though on the other hand was amazed by the voice. It was a woman's voice; or at least a young woman when she had thought that it was a man after the entire time. But once she knew that, she herself also had to give her applause as well because it was a nice song.

"Thank you, thank you." The person soon bowed and took off her hat.

Now that Kagami had a good look at her, she noticed a pair of fox ears on top of her head and a long string of hair bouncing around on the centre of it. She also has sharp green eyes and the way she smiled was that of a cat. It was all the more amazing to see her being such a young girl who made her feel sympathetic because she believed that she must be doing this for her parents or something.

"Thank you all for your patronage." The foxgirl bowed again and took the money from her hat. She noticed Kagami staring at her and figured to play around. "You know, if you're interested, I do have my own room here. It'll cost you though."

"W-Wha-! No, that's not why I'm staring at you!" Kagami got flustered hearing such a thing.

"That's too bad. I was hoping for some fun tonight."

"You're just a kid! You shouldn't know this sort of things!"

"Oh but don't let looks fool you because I'm actually eighteen years old!" The foxgirl said with pride.

_You look nothing like an eighteen year old!_

"Anyway, with that out of the way, I'm Konata Izumi, a world class traveling bard. I've played for nobles, royalty and I also do birthday parties."

"Nice to know." Kagami said, sounding tired already. "I'm Kagami, a drifter, along with my sister."

"Drifter huh?" Konata soon got up to her up close and personal. Kagami felt uncomfortable having her right up her face and she can feel her face burning in embarrassment. "If I didn't know any better, you're a runaway."

Kagami froze hearing that. "I-I'm not!"

"Really? Normally drifters aren't called that unless they are running away from something."

Kagami didn't know what else to say other than feeling all the more worried about it. Konata then backed away and just smiled.

"Well, whatever. It's none of my business. For now, I got to go back to work." Konata said, picking up her hat and began to walk away. She soon stopped and turned to Kagami. "By the way, you're cute when you blush." She gave a wink and walked off.

Kagami couldn't help but turn even redder hearing that and shouted at her. "Just get out of here!"

She breathed heavily saying that only to be brought back down by the receptionist of the inn.

"Um…Excuse me ma'am?" The receptionist called out. "You're holding the line."

Kagami had a look around and saw a lot of people looking at her like she was insane. It was embarrassing after shouting that loud. She just quickly got up to the receptionist and got the room she needed for both herself and for Tsukasa. Once all said and done, she went off to find her sister and took her seat next to her, burying her face in her arms.

"Um, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked as she ate some of the food. "Did something happen?"

"Just eat Tsukasa." Kagami sighed.

Tsukasa wondered what was wrong. She shrugged it off and went back to eating.

The two soon finished eating their meal and headed up to their room. Kagami took this chance to rest on the bed. A soft bed after a week long journey was just heaven. Tsukasa herself was also glad but what she really wanted was a bath so she took the chance to head to the bathroom first. Kagami was looking up at the ceiling, amazed that they actually found a though it was thanks to having help. Thinking about it made her realize that neither her nor her sister really know the world. The only have seen it through the windows of horse coaches but other than that, nothing. They have never seen snow or the ocean or even been to other continents. They only know the names of well-known cities. If this is how it will be, then they need a guide with them, someone who knows where to go. The question is who is willing to follow two young girls who are just starting their lives as drifters.

Kagami sighed since she doesn't know the answer. Sitting around is certainly isn't going to find any answers either. But for now, since there's a festival going on, she may as well enjoy herself.

###

Tsukasa and Kagami were walking around the town centre and were enjoying their time with the many simple games, the food and somehow simple merchandising. For a festival for good harvest, it has small businesses that aren't related to farming at all.

"There are so many things here." Tsukasa said in amazement.

"I know though some of the things here have nothing to do with farming."

Tsukasa giggled. "I'm sure it's just to set up the mood of festivals now. Come on, let's play few games."

"Right behind you." Kagami soon followed her younger sister off to one of the games.

The two ended up playing several games during the festival. They never really had this much fun playing something like it. They have never really been to a festival before. Simple games such as knocking down cans or shooting at targets was never part of their life. They were enjoying every bit of it. Tsukasa was having the most at shooting targets because she was trained with a bow and arrow. She did quite well and it caused her to win a large stuff teddy bear. Kagami was glad that her sister one though she question on what to do with it since it's too big to travel with.

After a couple of hours past, they decided to relax by one of the chairs near the band playing stage. They also had something to eat which was a sausage in bread with mustard and lettuce called hotdog. It looked greasy and phallic yet it tasted good.

"Man, I'm tired from playing all the games." Kagami sighed but smiled thinking about it.

"So am I. But I'm so happy getting the teddy bear. It's just so cute!"

"Yeah but what are we to do with it? It's too cumbersome to travel around with it."

"I guess it is."

Tsukasa sighed knowing that she won't get to keep it, but there was not much choice. She stopped thinking about it and ate her hotdog and looked around the crowd. She soon noticed someone with pink hair.

"Kagami look." Tsukasa started pointing. "It's Miyuki-san."

Kagami looked at where she was pointing and saw her. It was indeed Miyuki walking around but she noticed something odd. It's as if she was looking for someone. The older twin soon remembered that she mentioned that she was on a mission to look for someone. She soon saw her walking up to the stage and going to the band and began talking to one of the band members. She had a look at who it was and it was that bard, Konata.

A few seconds passed and then there was a sudden gust of wind out of nowhere. It distracted Miyuki, and Konata pushed her out of the way and began to run though the crowd. Kagami and Tsukasa quickly got up from their seat after seeing that and wasted no time to chase after her. They went around the crowd to catch her once she got out. Though getting to the other end of the crowd may not be easy since the blunette foxgirl was quite agile as she went through the crowd. But they were going to do what they can to catch her.

Konata continued to run through the crowd without much worry. She highly doubts that Miyuki would be able to catch her but that doesn't mean she can't be careful. She most likely had to get out of town but first this is to get out of the crowd. It wasn't too big of a problem since she was fast. Though, she swore she could smell something which was following her. It smelled liked cooked lettuce with sausage and mustard. If she didn't know any better, it was the smell of hotdogs. She shrugged it off, seeing that in festivals like these; people eat it all the time.

Once she got out of the crowd, she gave a sigh of relief. She was about to make her way to a stable and get herself a horse until a pair of hands grabbed hold of her arms. She turned to who it was and saw Kagami and Tsukasa holding on to her.

"Hey there Kagamin." Konata smiled. "I'm guessing the other is your sister."

"Onee-chan, do you know her?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah but that's not important." Kagami said to her and turned back to Konata.

"Sorry, I'd love to stay and chat but I got other business to get to. So if you could let go of my arms."

"No chance. We saw you running away from Miyuki and you clearly did something to make you run away. We're taking you back to her."

"Kagami, I suggest you don't do that. I really don't want to hurt you."

"Whatever you got isn't going to stop me."

"Well then. Sorry."

In that instant, another gust of wind was blowing but it felt more concentrated at the girls' hands. Suddenly, they felt a stinging pain across it caused them to pull away immediately. They had a look at their hands to see a line of blood across it. They didn't have time to think since they had to stop Konata. She was ahead of them now but suddenly the ground shook and a wall rose from the ground right in front of the foxgirl, stopping dead in her tracks. Another two appeared by the side of the walls and it caused her to fall down and land on her bushy tail.

"Please don't resist anymore Izumi-san." Everyone turned to who called out and saw Miyuki.

Konata got up from the floor and turned to her. She brushed off the dirt from her clothes and her hair.

"Look, the prized vase, painting, and rare book that I stole were used to help rebuild an orphanage. That guy doesn't need them and besides, he deserved it for being a swindler."

"I will admit your good deeds but stealing is still stealing, even if the person you stole from is the villain. So please, just follow me back to Malitus. He may be merciful and let you off."

"I highly doubt it." Kagami finally butted in. "If this guy you're talking about is apparently powerful enough to earn rather expensive things, something tells me he isn't going to let her go without a scratch."

"Kagami-san, Tsukasa-san." Miyuki finally realized they were here the entire time. "I'm terribly sorry to meet up like this but this does not involve you."

"Yeah well, I'm curious as to more about this guy so now it involves me."

"I'm with Kagami on this. I want to know as well."

The two other girls only looked at them, wondering why they want to be involved in something that has nothing to do with them. It soon began to question on what is going to happen from here.

**Now for interesting info of what Stamina had in mind!**

**StaminaRose: 25/09/2010**

**Ive never even heard of the tales off games XD anyways, yeah. a Magic warror  
is really what shes going for, but im not sure what sort of magic shed use.  
because i dont really want her crossing over into Miyukis territory, since  
shes gonna be the average mage. plus i was thinking about having proper  
incantations for my stuff. yknow, the harder the spell the longer the words  
(otherwise mages would be ruling this world XD) and that doesnt seem like a  
very combat orientated thing. i dont think anyones gonna be sprouting wings  
though XD**

**Konata's class is already decided as a thief/bard sorta person. which is**  
**basically an assasin. but its different from Naruto in that shes gonna be**  
**actually stealthy.**

**As ya might have guessed ive got my mage classes very well defined: Black Mage  
- someone who specialises in offensive magic at the expense of the rest. White  
Mage - someone who is a completely defensive one who believes that magic  
shouldnt be used for harming people - healing, barriers, anti-undead spells  
etc. And Wizards, people who dont have any specialization (like Miyuki - shell  
know minor heals, shell know some fireballs, but most of her magic will  
probably be stuff that normal people would find more useful). Im also going  
for the D&D's Sorceror too, a person who has natural magic ability but very  
limited spell selection (in D&D they use Charisma instead of Intelligence to  
power their magic too, so they tend to be less smart but more confident,  
willful people). In this case, thatll mean they dont have to use the magic  
words and are more powerful but can only do very specific types of magic.**

**A Sorceror might specialize in say... Water, and Divination magic for example.**  
**Theyd be able to use both of those things better than most mages, but they**  
**wouldnt be able to do anything else for crap.**

**An example of a possible fire sorceror would be Meito Anizawa (i.e. the Anime**  
**Store Tenchou) who can cause flames to sprout from his back any time he**  
**speaks. but who couldnt do a simple tracking spell to save his life XD**

**On the other stuff for my magic system.. hmm. Im not sure how exactly itll go.**  
**at the very least people will have to say the spells name to get it working.**  
**hang on. let me pull out my notes... (when i plan. i really plan). oh yes, i**  
**had one thing i thought would make sense. Mages never ever wear heavy armour**  
**in most things, so i decided id make it so wearing metal on you is a good way**  
**of conducting magic to yourself. or more the energy from it. so someone could**  
**do magic wearing full plate, but itd be fused to their skin and theyd probably**  
**die. it also explains why dwarves (ill likely mention, but not actually meet**  
**them) never seem to become mages. natural selection removes people who give**  
**off natural sparks when they live in environments filled with natural gas.**

**###**

**Kyonko: That's not the full conversation.**

**I'm not going to show all the full text of what she had in mind because each one is like a short chapter in itself. Seriously, seeing that Fanfic has a character limit of 8000, we would end up having between 3500-1000 characters left. Though I swear we gone over the limit a few times. That's how nuts these conversations were. But I will show people the bits that were more interesting.**

**We haven't even gotten to the very centre of the magic system of hers. I am also going to show certain bits from other messages throughout the time. But for now, it's just this one message.**

**And to answer an Anonymous reviewer:**

**"I like your story but why not make a kagami x tsukasa x Konata and Miyuki? tsukasa and kagami as they are fleeing a marriage would be easier if they fall in love with other people?**  
**besides that, the yuri is more popular in lucky star XD"**

**Well, it is obvious as to why I didn't do what you thought would be easier. It was never the original intent. I prefer not to go with something that seems overdone. I'm sure Stamina wouldn't do it either. Besides, Konata and Miyuki's role in this has been completely solidified during our long, long conversations.**

**And yes, I know Lucky Star is just perfect for yuri between cute and fluffy to rough and hardcore. But again, this was already planned out far back. You will see yuri, there is no doubt about that. You're just not going to see it straightforwardly. Basically, sit back, relax and watch it unfold.**

**Kyonko: Huh. And from what I've read from your messages, she had plans with the relationships with characters.**

**You have no clue and I'm so gonna love the next chapter because there's one main thing I really, really, REALLY wanted to see when Stamina mentioned it. And as for that Bard music, I basically BS my way through it. I may be a fairly musical person but seriously, I just BS my way through it.**

**But now that that's done, I'll see you all later.**


End file.
